


Bratty Stilinski

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Cute Peter Hale, Fluff, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Stiles takes his brother to the loft.





	Bratty Stilinski

“Y/n, hurry up”, Stiles shouted at his brother, annoyed that he had to take him along to the loft.

“Oh my god, dude stop dying”, y/n retorted, hopping down the stairs.

Stiles rolled his eyes at his little brothers bratty attitude, smiling slightly at the same time, knowing he had taught him well.

Y/n ran out of the house, waiting by the car.

“Come on dude, I’m waiting”, he said, smiling, knowing he was pissing Stiles off.

They drove to the loft in mostly comfortable silence, y/n just staring out of the window as best he could, his little body having to reach up to see out of them.

“Ok, don’t be a little shit”, Stiles instructed, not wanting his brother to piss off the pack.

“Whatever”, y/n replied, exiting the Jeep and skipping to the door, walking into the building and pressing the button to call the elevator around a thousand times, Stiles slapping his hand away.

Y/n looked up to his brother and smiled, “What? I wasn’t doing anything”, he said, feigning innocence.

Stiles just mumbled under his breath and got into the elevator with his brother, going up to Derek’s floor and stepping out, y/n running to the door and sliding it open.

He looked at all the teenagers and the two adult men for a second before running onto the bed in the corner.

The entire pack just stared at the little boy who was sat on the bed, looking back at them with a smile on his face. He was adorable, they had to admit, but they had no clue what this child was doing here.

“Who are you?” Kira asked in a sweet quiet voice, a smile on her face so she wouldn’t scare the boy.

“I’m not a baby you know, I’m six”, he replied, Kira’s smile disappearing at his comment.

“Y/n, shut up. Sorry Kira”, he said, feeling bad for the girl.

The pack looked at him, expecting him to explain.

“Guys, this is Stiles’ brother, y/n”, Scott revealed, knowing of y/n’s existence since forever.

“You have a brother?” Lydia asked, completely dumbfounded as to how she didn’t know this.

“Yea, dad adopted him when he was a kid, but he had to leave him with his cousin a few years ago. He wanted y/n to have a woman figure and with no mom, dad was scared he’d mess up. But he’s back now, dad missed him too much”, Stiles explained.

Y/n had gotten up during his brothers whole story, walking up to Peter and sitting on his lap.

“Hi”, he said, smiling at the former alpha.

Peter looked at the six year old as though he was an alien, not sure what to do as y/n made himself comfortable, playing with Peter’s hands and asking him question after question, without giving him time to answer.

The child looked up at the silence, seeing Peter staring down at him before looking to the pack.

All of them had wide eyed faces, watching the one sided conversation, looking slightly moronic.

“Seriously, I know I’m cute, but you can stop staring. Oh and close your mouths, you all look dumb”, he sassed, turning back to Peter.

“What’s your name?” he asked again, the wolf not having heard the first few times.

“Um, Peter”.

“Hi Peter, I’m y/n. wanna play some games”, he asked, hopping of the Peter’s lap and running to Stiles, holding his hand out.

“Come on moron, gimme the phone”, he demanded, having an annoyed look on his face.

The pack giggled, not expecting there to be anyone sassier or more sarcastic than Stiles. Yet here he was.

Stiles handed the phone over, y/n running back to sit with Peter, loading up his favourite game as he taught the man how to play.

Peter listened and played with y/n, actually enjoying himself as the pack talked about whatever plans they had to make, the town actually being safe for once and wanting to enjoy themselves.

“So is y/n coming with us?” Liam asked, the child perking his head up at the mention of his name.

“Umm, I mean I guess so”, Stiles replied, not sure if his dad would allow him to take his brother up to Seattle.

“Yayyy”, the boy yelled, glad he could go with them after being apart from his brother for so long.

“Peter, are you coming with us?” he asked, wanting his new friend to be there.

“I don’t think so buddy, probably not the best idea”, he said, glancing at the pack, knowing they still didn’t trust him fully.

Y/n pouted as he began whining

“But I want you there. You’re nice and funny”, he stated, getting closer to Peter in the few hours he had known him than anyone else he had met.

“I’m sorry buddy, I don’t think that’s a good idea”, Derek commented, not sure it would be safe for them with his uncle there.

“I don’t care what you think. I want Peter there”, he pleaded, begging his older brother to let him go with them.

After a long time of grovelling, the pack agreed to let the older werewolf go with them, making sure they’d keep an eye on him.

Not that they’d have to though because Peter was determined to spend time with y/n, the one person who made him feel some sort of joy.

He wasn’t sure why. He had just met the child. Although he was just like his brother, who Peter hated, y/n had a sweetness and innocence to him. Something that Peter immediately bonded with and wanted to protect, y/n being one of the few things he truly cared about, even if there was no relation there at all.

In the few hours, he had already come to think of y/n as family.


End file.
